mine
by theycallmetrish
Summary: a oneshot inspired by taylor swift's song 'mine'. everything emma and ethan go through in their time of being together. (emma/ethan)


_**A/N: so this is something i have been meaning to write for a long time. its been sitting in my documents, unfinished for a some time now. so i decided to finally finish it. :)**_

_**hope ya'll like it and dont be a stranger, leave a review! :) enjoy!**__**  
**_

* * *

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables**__  
__**Left a small town, never looked back**__  
__**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**__  
__**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

Emma sat down in a little café close to campus. She was supposed to have lunch with her best friend but she was not going to make it so she decided to have lunch by herself.

She opened the menu as a young man approached her. She looked up and politely smiled.

''hey, can I take your order?'' he said as Emma nodded. She laid down the menu card and decided to go with a simple sandwich.

''yeah, I'll take the club sandwich with an ice-tea. Thanks.'' she said as the young man smiled with a nod and walked away.

Emma really couldn't think about anything besides the guy that took her order. He was so tough and handsome with the dark long hair and half smile. She thought she saw a tattoo on his arm but wasn't sure.

As Emma was daydreaming, her phone rang. She reached into her bag and picked up.

''this is Emma.'' She said as she heard her twin sister yell through the phone.

''Sutton, breath.'' Emma said as her sister took a moment to breath. ''now, what's going on?''

''Thayer just walked out on me after a huge fight, you need to talk to him! He won't listen to me!'' Sutton said irritated as Emma sighed.

''look, I'm going to finish my lunch and then I will talk to him.'' She said as she heard Sutton murmur with anger. When Sutton wanted something, she would get it.

''no sis, I need you, NOW! Asap, right this second, instant—do I need to go on?'' she said in a demanding tone.

Emma let out a soft moan. ''okay, I'll be there in a bit.'' She said and hung up. Sometimes she just wished Sutton would take care of her own shit.

Emma got up, left 10 bucks on the table and walked out the café.

**_I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now._**

* * *

2 years later:

''are you sure this is a good idea, you know I'm not the clubbing person.'' Emma said as Sutton rolled her eyes.

''Emma, you are 21 years old and you are living a boring lifestyle. You never go out, you don't do anything fun, you don't date boys—do I need to go on?'' Sutton said as Emma let out a sigh.

''okay fine.'' She said as Sutton smiled.

The sisters were by the bar as a young blonde guy walked up to them. ''hello there, you twins are looking great.'' He said as both girls laughed. ''shut up Justin, should I call laurel?'' Sutton said as Justin laughed.

''so Sutton, I can understand why you are here, but Emma?'' Justin said as Sutton looked over her shoulder at her sister with a look that said 'I told you so.'

''yeah, she dragged me down here.'' Emma said dramatically as Justin smiled.

''yeah, that sounds like Sutton.'' Sutton slapped him on his chest and giggled.

''now, that is not very nice Justin, I am a delight to be around.'' Sutton stated as both Emma and Justin laughed.

As they were talking and laughing, another young man joined looking awfully similar.

''oh guys, I totally forgot, this is Ethan, he's a friend of mine. Were in the same classes.'' Justin said as Ethan smiled at Sutton and when he looked at Emma his face changed to confusion. Emma knew that he had met him; he seemed to recognize her too.

He stuck out his hand to Emma. She gently grabbed it and shook it. ''I'm Ethan.'' He said as Emma smiled. She remembers now. He was the boy from the café.

_**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**_  
_**You put your arm around me for the first time.**_  
_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

* * *

2 weeks later

''where are you going?'' Mads asked as Emma left their dorm room.

She turned around with a big smile. ''I'm going on my second date with Ethan.'' She said as mads smiled.

''I'm so happy for you babe!'' she said and hugged her best friend.

''when you come back, I want to have all the details okay?'' she said as Emma nodded and closed the door.

''so, what was your childhood like?'' Ethan asked as he kicked the water. Ethan had taken her to the beach. Their first date was at the movie theater where they held hands and had their first kiss together. But that had been 2 weeks ago. She had barely heard from him in those 2 weeks and she was afraid he didn't like her. And of course Sutton made her believe he really didn't. Because well, she is the evil twin sister.

''pretty nice, if you are looking at the financial part.'' She said as Ethan looked confused. ''Grew up in a rich family with a huge house and 4 cars and a pool.'' She said as if it was nothing.

''you don't seem so happy with it?'' Ethan stated as Emma sighed.

''well, my parents fought a lot. About me and my sibling, about money, about everything. They tried to hide it but I could hear them at night.''

Ethan cleared his throat. Nodding at her to continue.

''I never felt at home there. They offered me everything I could possibly want. But I didn't take anything. I felt like it wasn't mine to have.'' She said as Ethan kept quiet.  
after a moment of silence Ethan spoke up. ''so, how did you meet Sutton?'' he asked changing the subject.

''well, about 6 years ago, I got a letter from her telling me we were twins and she wanted to meet up.'' Emma said as Ethan grabbed her hand. ''I told my parents and they were really supportive. They told me I was adopted when I was 14. So I always wanted to meet my real parents but never really knew where to start.'' Emma said as she sighed with a smile. ''so Sutton and I met up and we started hanging out a lot. Her friends became mine, and mine became hers. And eventually we found our birth parents and since then everything is been going pretty smooth if I say so myself.'' Emma squeezed Ethan's hand and gives him a soft smile.

''well, that's quite the story.'' He stated as Emma nodded.

''yeah it really is.'' She spoke softly. Inhaling the fresh air and appreciating life.

**_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_**  
**_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._**  
**_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_**  
**_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._**

* * *

2 years later

''babe, really?'' Ethan said as Emma looking up.

''what?'' she said in confusion. She looked around at what her boyfriend could be hinting at.  
Ethan grinned and pointed at the painting in her hands.

''you really wanna hang that up?'' he said as Emma looked down and back up.

''why wouldn't I wanna hang that up mister Whitehorse?'' she said as Ethan rolled his eyes and continued painting the bedroom wall.

They were finally moving in together. Both finished collage and they both found a job. All though, they didn't get paid that well.

Emma grunted. ''I don't even know where to put all these things.'' She said lowering her shoulders glancing over the items in the box.

''hey—'' Ethan said as he laid down the painting brush and walked over to his girlfriend. He kneeled down and took her chin between his index finger and thumb. ''don't worry.'' He said and softly kissed her lips.

She slowly closed her eyes and eased into the kiss. She relaxed immediately. They both pulled away and Emma smiled.

''thanks.'' She said as Ethan nodded and gave her a half smile and went back to painting.

**_But we got bills to pay,_**  
**_We got nothing figured out,_**  
**_When it was hard to take,_**  
**_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._**

* * *

1 year later:

Almost a year passed by and both of them worked full time. Barely seeing each other and being irritated the whole time. They were sitting by the beach where they had their second date. A comfortable silence filled the air as both of them gazed over the water. A few lost souls sat by a fire just a mile away from them. Emma smirked.

''what's up?'' Ethan's soothing voice filled Emma's ears as shivers ran down her spine. Even after all these years his voice still made her week to her knees.

''Just—'' she started. Inhaling deep. ''how did we get here? I mean, we started out with so much life and hope. But now—'' she stopped herself. They never really talked about how they were living past each other. Ethan worked in a bar and had a lot of night shift, and Emma worked in the hospital having mostly day shifts. She was afraid to share this feeling with him. They both knew that they were living like this but afraid to speak out because of the consequences.

Ethan nodded. He glanced over to his girlfriend and back at the water. He loved how peaceful this place was at night.

''I just don't want us to end.'' She confessed. She twirled her hair between her fingers while drawing in the sand.

''I don't know how to fix this.'' Ethan looked away, breathing out heavily. ''how to fix us.'' He ended as a deep ache pinched right through Emma's heart. She was expecting it. They were suffocating each other. It felt like poison. But still, her love was deeper than the poison could ever get in her veins.

She sighed and got up. ''I'll see you at home.'' She said and took off. Leaving Ethan alone with his thoughts.

_**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**_  
_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_  
_**you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

* * *

5 months later:

''im so glad we did this!'' Emma exclaimed as she was rowing the little wooden boat on the small lake. They had long good talks and things were finally working out. She never once thought about giving up on her soul mate. Her love, her everything. It wasn't a option. And she was happy he thought the same way. They worked through their problems. They still had depts and other financial problems; but they knew they weren't going to be solved with fighting and blaming one another.

''ems, look over there.''

''what?'' she turned around gazing over the lake but not seeing anything.

''babe, I don't know what you see—OH MY.'' She stopped rowing and looked down on a silver ring placed in a blue navy colored box with a dark red bow around it.

''Emma Becker, I knew that you were something special from the moment I saw you in that café where I was working a crappy job. But when you looked at me, it was like cupid shot a arrow right through my heart.'' He said as he cleared his throat.

''from that moment on, I knew I found my soul mate. And I know we had some tough times. But we will get through it. I will never let you go, I promise you that.'' He finished as Emma wiped away her tears that were streaming down her face.

''but babe, we can't afford to g—'' she was cut off by Ethan who put his index finger on her lips.

''I will work 3 jobs if that's what it takes to marry you.''

Emma didn't even bother to dry her tears. She giggled and started nodding yes.

''yes Ethan, I will marry you!'' she exclaimed. Ethan smiled and took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

**_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_**  
**_You saw me start to believe for the first time_**  
**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_**  
**_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

* * *

Emma looked over at her twin sister, who was standing right beside her as her maid of honor. Sutton gave a reassuring smile as Emma controlled her breath and exhaled soundlessly and looked at Ethan.

''I do.'' She said as the pastor smiled.

''I now pronounce you; man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' Ethan rested both his hands on her cheek and kissed her gently. Emma raised her shoulders trying to comprehend the emotion and love she was feeling in the kiss. She kindly returned the gesture to her newly wed husband as both of them started smiling and pulled away.

Everyone started cheering and clapping as Emma thought that things couldn't be better.

**_And I remember that fight_**  
**_Two-thirty AM_**  
**_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_**  
**_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_**

* * *

''what the hell Ethan! You know we can't afford this!'' Emma yelled as Ethan's eyes filled with anger.

''I never meant for it to go this far!'' he said with a harsh tone.

''oh yeah right, like you accidently waist 10 grand on gambling!'' Emma said throwing the bills on the counter. She ran her hands through her hair.

''I'm sick and tired of this shit okay!?'' she yelled as she kicked the trashcan.

''is this how you paid for our wedding? Has it been going on for that long?'' she screamed as Ethan clenched his fists. Holding back the urge to punch something.

''like I said, I never meant for it to come this far.'' He raised his voice as Emma looked over at him in fear. Ethan never raised his voice to her.

Emma huffed. ''shove those lies up in your ass Ethan. FUCK YOU!'' she screamed and ran out the door.

_**Braced myself for the "Goodbye."**_  
_**'Cause that's all I've ever known**_

Ethan ran after her regretting everything he did and said. it was stupid of him to gamble. He knew that. But things was getting out of hand and he didn't know how to pay the bills. He had a history with gambling and he was pretty good at it. Until he lost everything he had gained. Including his wife.

**_Then you took me by surprise_**  
**_you said, "I'll never leave you alone."_**

''Emma!'' he yelled across the street; but Emma wasn't stopping. She was determined to not look back. She couldn't bear the thought that they paid off their depts with gambling money. And the fact that he kept it a secret really concerned her. Well, it concerned her how that reflected on their relationship. It was based on a lie.

''Emma, I will never, and I mean never leave you alone. I won't give up on us. Not after all that we have been through. We survived worse.'' He confessed.

Emma stopped. How much she hated him right now he was right. They did survive a lot worse. But it didn't make up for what he did.

She turned around and looked at him. She saw hurt and guilt in his eyes. She loved that about him. His true feelings were always in his eyes.

''I told you, many years ago, we wouldn't make your parents mistakes. And I'm keeping my promise.'' He said as Emma let a tear slip down her cheek. How could she not run into his arms and forgive him? This was the love of her life. The man she wanted children with, the man she wanted to have grandkids with. But also the men she wanted to grow old with.

''I love you.'' She said all of sudden. Ethan was caught of guard but didn't complain.

''well, I love you too.'' He said as Emma smiled.

''then, why are we standing here in the middle of the street?'' she said as Ethan shrugged.

She ran into his arms as he picked her up and kissed her hard and passionate.

''never let go please.'' She whispered as Ethan grinned.

''you can punch, hit and kick me. But were attached like glue. Even if I wanted too; I could never leave you.'' He whispered back as they shared another kiss.

_**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.**_  
_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.**_  
_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.**_  
_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**_

* * *

10 months later

''picture time!'' Sutton said. almost a year later, Emma was pregnant with their first child. She was walking around the house trying to keep everything clean. Sutton threw her a baby shower. Laurel, mads, Kirsten Emma's parents and many more people were talking outside enjoying themselves.

''Sutton, I'm 9 months pregnant. I don't do photos.'' She said certain as she rolled her eyes at her twin sister.

''Emma, I want you to pose right now. This instant, asap, this moment—do I need to go on?'' she said raising her eyebrows as emma giggled and nodded.

''okay, one picture.'' She said as she posed sideways, showing off her big belly.

''now, that's going to make the headlines.'' Sutton said sarcastic as Emma smirked and walked off to her parents.

''hey honey.'' Her mom said as she kissed her on her forehead.

''hey mom.'' Emma said softly and looked around.

''did you have a chance to talk to Kirsten? She's really nice.'' Emma said as her mother nodded.

''yeah, she is amazing. We are meeting up for lunch tomorrow.'' She said as Emma smiled.

''im happy to hear that.'' She said and walked over to laurel.

''hey, enjoying yourself?'' Emma asked as laurel stuffed her face with a cupcake.

''ihm doin greeeeeat!'' she said laughing as Emma joined.

''how are you and Justin doing?''

''good, were figuring out how our wedding is gonna look like. I'm thinking beige with pink.'' She said gazing off in the distant, picturing it in her head.

Emma gave her a hug. ''that sounds great.''

Emma took a few steps back to see everyone having a great time and talking to people they normally didn't even say 'hello' too. She was happy. She genuinely was. And it was all because of Ethan. Without him she'd be nowhere.

''emmaaaaa lets open up some gifts!'' Sutton said as Emma smiled.

''finally!'' she exclaimed as everyone laughed.

_**Hold on, make it last**_  
_**Hold on, never turn back**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

* * *

''Theresa, put that down!'' Emma demanded to her youngest daughter. The 3 year old had a shocked face and dropped the the cookie.

'' momma, it int' whas it loowks like!'' the little girl said as Emma folded her arms

Theresa lowered her head in shame and sat down for breakfast.

''mom, check this out!'' mike, the oldest of 3 said as Emma turned around and saw her son do a trick on the skateboard.

''mike, what did I say about the skateboard inside?'' Emma said with a firm voice as the 7 year old put down his skateboard.

''good, now get your dad.'' She demanded as mike called his father from under the stairs.

''mike, that isn't what I meant.'' Emma said putting down plates.

''mom, you have to be more pecific.'' He said sitting down. Emma laughed and walked over to him and kissed the top of his head.

''hey babe.'' Ethan said and kissed her quick and sat down as well.

''ewhhh!'' Theresa said pulling a disgusted face.

Both Ethan and Emma laughed as jealyn walked down the stairs; tying her hair in a ponytail.

''hey mom, dad, mike, Theresa.'' Jealyn said while sitting down.

''hey sweetie, slept well?'' Ethan asked as jealyn nodded yes.

''well, we have an announcement guys.'' Emma said placing down the plate with pancakes. No one seemed interested. They were fighting over the pancakes.

After all the pancakes were equally served mike spoke up.

''what is it mom?'' mike asked as he stuffed his face.

''we are moving.'' Ethan said as dead silence filled the room.

''where too?'' jealyn asked as Emma smiled.

''back to phoenix.'' She said as mike and jealyn started cheering. When jealyn was born they lived in phoenix. But Emma really wanted to move to las vegas. But now lately she's been missing to stop by Sutton and Thayer for a small chat or to swing by mads' place asking if she wanted to watch the kids for a bit. So Ethan and Emma had some good talks and decided to move back to phoenix.

''so we have to start packing really soon.'' Ethan said as the two oldest looked up at their dad.

''can I bring my dolls?'' jealyn asked as Emma grinned.

''of course baby girl.'' Ethan said as Emma smiled.

This is all she ever wanted. A loving family, a loving husband, and loving children. She bet no one was happier than her right now.

Things were not always going to be like this. She knew that. But she also knew Ethan and her were going to work it out.

In the end, they always did.

_**(Hold on) do you believe it?**_  
_**(Hold on) we're gonna make it now.**_  
_**(Hold on) and I can see it,**_  
_**(Yes, yes) I can see it now (see it now, see it now...)**_


End file.
